Galactus VS. Unicron
Galactus VS. Unicron is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Galactus, Marvel's giant purple planet consumer against Unicron, the planet eating Transformer. Season 1, Episode 22. Description Marvel VS. Transformers! It's a battle between the 2 giant beings that eat planets. Will Galactus eat Unicron and show that Galactus is the most powerful planet eater or will Unicron devour Galactus and conquer the galaxy and this battle? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: I don't know why, but having a fictional universe where there is a giant being that can eat planets is badass. And these 2 show the best example of that. Wiz: Galactus, Marvel's purple planet buster. Boomstick: And Unicron, the Transformer that's the size of a planet and eats planets. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Galactus Wiz: The planet Earth is a place with many superheroes like the superhero team known as the Avengers. And there are many villains that the Avengers have faced many times like Ultron, Loki and even Thanos, the wielder of the Infinity Gaunlet. Boomstick: But none are as dangerous as the giant purple planet eating titan himself, Galactus. And Galactus is just as big and purple as many people described him. Wiz: Before he was known as Galactus, he was a humanoid being named Galan, born on the planet Taa, which was a paradise-like world whose civilization is said to have been the most advanced of any of the known universe of that time. Unfortunately, the Sixth Infinity and all the universes in it were about to meet their end and collapse, due to Multiuniversal Renewal Cycle. Boomstick: After the Multiuniversal Renewal Cycle, everyone but Galan had died and Galan had merged with the essence of the Sixth Infinity. And so Galan was no more and in his place is the Purple Titan that eats planets, Galactus. Wiz: Galactus is known to be one of the most dangerous supervillains ever known to man and aliens, due to consuming so many planets and having a lot of energy. No wonder the Avengers consider Galactus as one of their biggest threats to face when protecting the Earth from Galactus' grasp. Boomstick: Galactus has many super powers like immortality, god-level strength, speed and stamina and invulnerability. Meaning that it's nearly impossible to kill him, so unless you have god-like abilities that can kill Galactus, good luck getting rid of him for good. Wiz: He also can levitate and adapt his appearance to make him more intimidating and can restructure molecules and transmute matter. He also has Size-Aleration, which helps him alter his size to become even more intimidating. Boomstick: Galactus can also teleport, create force fields, make inter & intradimensional portals, telepathy, telekinesis, cosmic awareness, contorlling and manipulating a person's soul, creation, recreation, ' Wiz: But, Galactus' most useful and common to use superpowers to manipulate energy like doing Energy Discharges and Energy Absorption to make him stronger and knock out his foes. '''Boomstick: Galactus doesn't always need his powers though, He is so strong that he can lift all 9 planets. Which all of the planets over 7 Septuagintillion tons, Jeez. ' Wiz: He's also fast enough to travel over 60 times the speed of light, making him travel over 40,000,000,000 miles per hour. And can take 600,000 nuclear explosions and not get phased. Making him able to take 30,000,000,000,000 tons of TNT. 'Boomstick: Damn, can anything stop this guy? He's like a pest that you can't get rid of. ' Wiz: Well, Galactus has one lame flaw. He has to eat planets, cause if he goes too long without eating planets he'll ose his powers and be left vulnerable. '''Boomstick: Oh, well that's unfortunate and lame. Wiz: Even with this one flaw Galactus comes back more vicious than ever. Galactus: Too much power. Too much to consume. Unicron Boomstick: Cybertron is a planet with machines known as the Decepticons and Autobots. And none of these 2 Transformers sides are as dangerous as Unicron. ''' Wiz: Unicron is a giant transformer, that is also a planet, that eats planets. '''Boomstick: Are you serious? That's so cool. Wiz: Unicron is a very dangerous Transformer especially with his own Transformer powers. Like near-infinite strength and stamina and superhuman speed. Boomstick: He also can manipulate time, space and energy, warp reality, cosmic awareness and many other abilities. Wiz: Many of Unicron's abilities wouldn't be complete without him having the ability to literally eat planets. With the 2 horns on his head, he can grab a planet and literally eat, until it's in his body. Boomstick: Damn, Unicron is a badass. Wiz: Though, Unicron doesn't always need his powers. He's strong enough to lift the planet Jupiter, which weighs almost 2 octillion tons. Which judging by Jupiter's size compared to Unicron, that means Unicron can lift over 20 decillion tons. Boomstick: Unicron can take a big explosion from an asteroid and be fine. The average asteroid is known to weigh over 2 sextillion tons, meaning that Unicron can take 10 septillion tons of TNT. Wiz: Unicron is also fast enough reach escape velocity being able to reach 100 times the speed of sound. Making him able to go over 70,000 miles an hour. Boomstick: Damn, Unicron really is dangerous. Wiz: It took all of the Autobots and the Matrix of Leadership to kill Unicron. Boomstick: Man, Unicron sounds unstoppable. Wiz: Well, while Unicron maybe powerful, he's not indestructible and has his limits. Boomstick: But even with those flaws, Unicron isn't the Transformer to give up, after all Unicron is a planet Transformer that eats planets. ''' Unicron: You will be defeated mere mortal. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Galactus teleports to try and absorb Earth and become more powerful than ever. Unicron then sees Galactus absorbing Earth's energy and trying to take his goal away, so he attacks Galactus. Galactus: You have sealed your fate, fool! Unicron: Never underestimate the power of a Transformer. FIGHT! Galactus comes charging at Unicron and punches him in the face. Unicron then comes right back, but Galactus blocks the punch and both give each other their all on their powers. Galactus teleports everywhere along with Unicron while they beat the crap out of each other. Unicron then gets slammed into many asteroids and is given a lot of damage. Galactus then teleports to Unicron and gives Unicron a very strong Drop Punch sending Unicron to the ground on the asteroids and meteors. Unicron then struggles to stand up, but Galactus grabs Unicron by the throat and squeezes it to the point Unicron lost all breath. KO! Results Boomstick: Woohoo! Go Galactus! Show that planet Transformer who's boss. Wiz: Unicron may have held the durability and intelligence advantage, but Galactus trumps Unicron in every other way. Boomstick: Galactus is known to be stronger due to lifting all 9 planets, while Unicron just lifted Jupiter. Making Galactus many vigintillion times stronger than Unicron. Wiz: Galactus is also faster than Unicron by far, Galactus can go 43,590,080,885 miles per hour that's 65 times the speed of light, while Unicron can 76,727 miles an hour being 100 times the speed of sound. Making Galactus over 500,000 times faster than Unicron. Boomstick: Galactus is also more experience due to fighting many superheroes, whereas Unicron only fought other Transformers. But he wasn't totally outclasses, Unicron is actually tougher than Galactus. Wiz: Galactus' best durability feat is taking 600,000 nuclear explosions at once and each of them are 50,000,000 tons of TNT, making Galactus being able to withstand 30,000,000,000,000 tons of TNT. Unicron, however, can withstand a giant asteroid which is over 2 sextillion tons of TNT and Unicron can take 10 spetillion tons of TNT based on our math. Meaning Unicron is over 300,000,000,000 times tougher than Galactus. Boomstick: And Unicron is also smarter due to being able to think of many possible solutions. Wiz: Unicron is a very smart and tough fighter, but he couldn't stand up against Galactus' strength, speed and experience. Boomstick: He got "Unicr-owned". Wiz: The winner is Galactus. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:Villain VS Villain themed Death Battles Category:Comics themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles